Love is Beautiful! - When Kavin Meets Buddy!
by Divyaa26
Summary: A Sequel of Love is Beautiful..When KaVi's love gonna be tested..Will they Succed? Peep in to Know more..HAPPY BIRTHDAY SRUSHTI AND SHAZZ..:) KaVi fans Peep in and Others are welcomed heartly..R and R..:)


Hii **Everyone..! Divyaa here:)here's Wishing A Very Very Happy birthday To Our Dear Friend And My lovely Reader nd Reviewer SRUSHTI..:) Many Many Happy Returns of The day Sweetheart..May God bless You with all the happiness, health and wealth as well..Here's your birthday gift :)and Shahazz..May be I don't know you dear but I got to know that its your birthday too..and you are also a KaVi fan..So Happy Birthday to you too dear..:) Hope you both like it..its a KaVi Os! As you wanted..:)**

 **Note : Readers take a note that this os is Basically a sequel of my Earlier KaVi one Shot ; ' Love is** **Beautiful..'**

 **It was my second story..and Many people told me to continue that..but I couldn't as it was An Os and I didn't had any concept in my mind too that time..But few days ago this concept hitted my mind and hence wrote it down..After This Os; Love Is Beautiful..will be** **officially c** **ompleted..:)**

 **A Quick Preview : As we all know That Purvi shares a great bonding with her Buddy ( Her Dad ) and now It has been almost a month for Kavin and her's realation..What will happen when Kavin and her dad will interact with each other? ;) Will Kavin be successful in Impressing Purvi's dad..And Will Purvi's buddy be satisfied with Kavin? A light hearted,simple and sweet KaVi os! :) No heavy dialouges..No sad or crying scenes..Ek hi toh life hai..hamesha haste rehna chahiye..:) :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _" Tommorow Evening at 7 sharp.."_

 _Purvi said while freeing herself from Kavin's embrace..as they were Returning home after a long day.._

 _" Okay Sweetheart..I'll be their On 7 sharp..." He smiled at her.._

 _" Hmm..Bas sab kuch thik se ho jaye..I just hope for the best for us.." She said with a slight strings of tension on her face..which wasn't Unnoticed by him..He gently cupped her face and looked in her eyes.._

 _" Don't worry Purvi..Sab kuch Thik se ho jayega..You trust me na? I know you do..So please tension matt lo..leave the rest to me..Tum bas smile karti raho..muze apne aap strenght milti rahegi.." He finished while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.._

 _She smiled with satisfaction at him..She trusted him a lot..more then herself..She knew that he would handle everything just perfectly..but she was concerned somewhere deep down inside..and Thats quiet obvious too..In a situation where Her love of life was going to meet her bestest friend as well as Her Guardian..Both extremely important People for her.._

 _The kind of relation and bonding she had with her Father was Priceless..She Just Couldn't afford to have a hair-line crack too in their relationship..Becoz for her ; her Buddy was The most important person ever..He raised her with so much love and care..just like a Piece of heart..She Considerd Her dad as a Superman..:) Well for Each and Every Daughter Her Dad Is A Superman..:)_

 _And On other Hand ; This Guy There..whom she loved with all her heart..She never met a guy like him..So different, so understanding, So Pure, and So loving..She ask for anything more in her Partner..as He was just so Perfect for her.. And the Most important thing, that she Loved him with true heart and honesty.._

 _..Next day At Kavin's Residence..._

 _A Guy Entered in A house unlocking the door with spare key he had..and Glanced through whole the house..Living room, Kitchen, terrace, Guest rooms,backyard..almost everywhere..finally he spotted his friend in his bedroom sleeping on the bed..he shook his head in disbelief.._

 _" Yeh kabhi nahi sudhrega..soya toh aise hai jaise kisi baat fikar hi na ho." Dushyant said while walking towards the bed.._

 _" Kavin..Wake up..Uth jaa yaar..Its almost 5..." He said while shaking him a bit._

 _" Kya? 5 baj gaye?" Kavin yelled as he checked the Wall clock which showed exact 5.._

 _" Ha..Muze pata tha ki tu ghar aake seedha ghode bechke so jayega..isiliye tuze jagane aa gaya.." He said while Taking a seat on couch.._

 _" tu hamesha muze sotey hue disturb karne kyu aa jaata hai?" He said leaning on the bed again.._

 _" accha..Hmm..toh Ek kaam karte hai ; Purvi ke ghar Aaj teri jagah main chale jaata hu.." He said while switching on the TV.._

 _" Oh shit..Purvi..main bhul kaise gaya yaar..Thanks a lott bhai tuney sahi time pe aake jaga diya..warna main toh.." he said while Jumping out of bed.._

 _" Koyi nahi yaar..Muze pata tha ki tu bohot thak gaya tha..aur isiliye ghar jaake seedha so jayega..Main toh vaise bhi tuze time pe jaga hi deta tuze.." Dushyant said with a smile.._

 _Kavin smiled back and went to get freshen up..After a while he came back wearing a plane white tee shirt and tracks...by this time Dushyant settled himself in The bed for a better view of television..with his shoes thrown away on the floor..sipping Juice from the bottle..._

 _" accha sun..Bata toh sahi aaj kya pehnu? Kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai.." Kavin asked while searching the closet.._

 _" yeh kya ladkiyon wala sawal puch raha hai tu?" Dushyant said while laughing.._

 _" Mazaak tha? Ha ha..Not so funny okay..?" He replied making a face.._

 _" Ek toh aaj pehli baar Purvi ke ghar jaa raha hu uske family se milne..I have to look the best.. Ha..yeh thik rahega..this is nice.." He took out pair of clothes and went to change.._

 _After sometime he came out wearing a grey coloured blazer with a plane black tee-shirt..and a dark blue Jeans with A perfect pair of shoes.._

 _" How's it? Accha toh dikh raha hu na?" He asked Dushyant.._

 _Dushyant glanced at him and Gave a Thumbs up with smile..He started settling his hair.._

 _" Suna hai Ki Purvi ke dad Ek Retired army officer hai..kyu?" Dushyant said smirking.._

 _" ha..sach hai.." Kavin said casually.._

 _" toh tu single piece mein wapas ghar aa jayega na? Ya phir.." he started laughing playfully at him.._

 _" Teri toh..." he threw thew hair brush at him.._

 _" agar late nahi ho raha hota na toh tuze pakad kar peetata.." he said while taking the wallet,car keys,mobile etc.._

 _" Tu ghar pe reh..aur time pe dinner kar lena..muze shayad thoda late hoga aate aate.." Kavin said as he was all set to go.._

 _" Ok..I'll stay here.." Dushyant said without looking at him.._

 _"Hmm.." Kavin nodded silently.._

 _" Oye..Ruk toh sahi..All The Best toh kehne de bhai.." Dushyant jumped out of the bed and hugged him.._

 _" Thanks a lot Yaar.." Kavin said Happily.._

 _...Near the car..._

 _Kavin sat in the car and was about to start the engine..when his phone started buzzing..he checked the caller id and a wide smile crept on his face.._

 _" hello Sweetheart.."_

 _" Kavin..Kaha ho tum? Aur nikale ki nahi tum ghar se?"_

 _" Actually Purvi..main airport pe hu..next flight se USA jaa raha hu..Yeh mera aakhari call Hoga tumhare sath.." He said biting his lips nd laughing under breathe.._

 _" Chup chap 15 min mein agar mere ghar nahi aye..toh main tumhara muh tod dungi.." Purvi replied.._

 _" Now this is my Purvi..Yeh hui na baat..Don't worry Sweetheart main nikal chuka hu ; 15 min mein pohoch jaunga.." he said smiling.._

 _" Thank god..Yaha main tension mein hu aur tumhe mazak sujh raha hai na..hmpf! Bade aye Airport pe hu..akhiri call.." She pouted.._

 _" Maine kaha na tumse Purvi..please tension matt lo..sab kuch thik hoga..dekh lena..Aur waise bhi tum smile karte hue bohot pyaari dikhti ho..toh bas smile karti raho.."_

 _" hmmm.." she said blushing furiously.._

 _" I Love you Sweetheart.."_

 _" hmm.." She replied blushing even more.._

 _" What hmm? Reply toh do..I'm Waiting.." He complained like Kid.._

 _" Arey Daadi saamne hai..Unke saamne Kaise bolu? isiliye chup hu.." she whispered.._

 _" Ohh accha..hahahahaha.." He started laughing..._

 _" zyada haso matt samjhe? Jaise hi ghar ke bahar aajaoge muze ek call kar dena..main bahaq aa jaungi.."_

 _" Yup..Definately.."_

 _" hmm..Jaldi ana ha..I'm waiting.." She said softly.._

 _" Abhi aya sweetheart.."_

 _-×-×-×-× After few Min -×-×-×-×_

 _He reached at her home and parked the car..Got out and Stood there waiting for her..She came outside wearing a dark blue coloured one piece with her hair left open..She looked so preetty that he was just lost in admiring her beauty.._

 _She came near him and hugged him tightly..he too hugged her back.._

 _" Agar tum aise hi khubsurat dikhti rahogi aur muzse pyaar karti rahogi..toh main tumhare dad toh kya duniya ke kisi bhi insaan ko manane ke liye tayaar hu.." he said smiling widely.._

 _" All set for dinner?" She asked..._

 _" Absolutely..Waise..andar kitne sipaahi tainaat kar rakhe hai mere encounter ke liye?" He asked playfully.._

 _" hmm..zyada nahi bas 4 hi hai..dad,mom, Choti aur Daadi..." She told hitting playfully on his arm.._

 _" chalo phir toh accha hai..Main sab kuch Handle kar lunga.."_

 _" Ya sure..ab andar chale..sab wait kar rahe honge.." She turned.._

 _" Ek min yaar..You know na next 2-3 hours are going to be very crucial for both of us.."_

 _" ha I know that very well.."_

 _" toh All the best koun kahega muze?"_

 _She smiled and went close to him..gave a sweet kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ears.._

 _" All The best Kavin...and I Love You too.."_

 _( Inside Purvi's Home..)_

 _Both of them entered the house..Welcomed by two Elderly women..Both of them Greeted Kavin with a warm smile..He too smiled back..Purvi came Forward and said.._

 _" Mom..Daadi..Yeh hai Kavin..Aur Kavin..yeh meri mom hai aur yeh meri Daadi.."_

 _He touched their feet and took the blessings..both the ladies were Happy to see his manners.._

 _" Andar aao Beta..have a seat please.." Purvi's mom said..He handed her the flowers and Took the seat on couch..Her mom went inside the Kitchen..and Her Grandmom sat with both of them.._

 _" Aatey Hue koyi pareshaani toh nahi hui na?" She asked.._

 _" Nahi daadi..bilkul bhi nahi..bas apki yeh Purvi baar baar phone karke Sawal pe sawal puche jaa rahi thi..nothing eles.."_

 _Daadi chuckled at him and Purvi glared at him like What-are-you-saying ? He chose to just smile back at her.._

 _" Waise Daadi..Main hamesha Sochta tha ki Purvi Itni Khubsurat kaise hai..Aaj jaakar pata chala..Lagta hai Purvi bilkul aap pe hi gayi hai kyu?" He smiled at her.._

 _" Hahahaha...baatein toh bohot acchi kar lete ho tum.." daadi said smiling.._

 _" Accha Kavin..Papa Apne room mein hai..chale?" Purvi asked.._

 _" Ha ha jao beta..Purvi ke papa se milalo jaake..woh toh sabse important insaan hai.."_

 _" Ok daadi..chalo Purvi.." He got up and moved towards the stairs along with Purvi.._

 _" Kya baat hai..aaj toh bohot pyaari pyaari baateie ho rahi hai? Hmm?" Purvi asked.._

 _" Ha..waise hi kuch samjhlo..lekin dekha na It works..Daadi aur Mom toh Impress ho gaye..2 down 2 to go.."_

 _She smiled at him and shook his head in disbelief..they were moving towards her dad's room when they heard some noises from a nearby room..Kavin told her to go ahead and he walked to the room.._

 _" Nahi yaar Riya..muze abhi ke abhi iss sum ka solution chahiye..ek toh tum meri notebook leke gayi ho aur ab muzse yeh sum solve nahi ho raha.."_

 _" Accha? Tuze bhi nahi aa raha? Okay..:( byee" The girl disconnected the call.._

 _" Need any help?" Kavin asked.._

 _" Excuse me..aap kaun?" Girl asked raising an eyebrow ._

 _" Yeh Kavin hai..Aur Kavin ; she's my younger Sister..Srushti..:) " Purvi introduced while entering the room.._

 _" Ohh..Nice to meet you Srushti..Toh tum Purvi ki behen ho..hmm..phir Toh tumhari help karni hi chahiye muze..Kaunsa sum hai dikhao?"_

 _" this one.." she pointed out the sum.._

 _After few min.._

 _" Done..see its Solved..I hope you understood the method.."_

 _" Wow..You're such a geinus..kitni aasani se aapne yeh sum solve kar diya..main kabse try kar rahi thi pata hai..Thank you so much bhaiya.." Srushti said.._

 _" Welcome dear..anytime.." Kavin replied.._

 _" Kavin ab hum chalte hai..Dad ke pass bhi toh jaana hai.." Purvi said.._

 _" Accha toh aap woh waale bhaiya ho..phir toh apko Thank you ke sath sath All the best bhi dungi main.."_

 _" Thats so sweet of you srushti..Thank you..and take care.."_

 _They left the room and came near Purvi's dad's room..As he was about to enter..She held his hand..He looked at her And asked What happend through eyes..She nodded as Nothing..but a strange Nervousness was seen on her face..He understood and Held her hand in both of his palms and pressed it a bit in order to Assure her that everything was going to be fine.._

 _" Buddy..Maine aapko bataya tha na..Kavin ke baarey mein..look he's here.." Purvi said._

 _The man standing near the window tunrned at them..Kavin came forward and extended his hand towards the man.._

 _" Hello Sir..Nice to meet you.."_

 _" abhi toh Mile hai..jaan pehechan hona baaki hai.." Purvi's dad said while shaking hand.._

 _" Jee Sir.." Kavin smiled at him._

 _" buddy..ab tum jao..muze aur Kavin ko thodi der akele mein baat karni hai..dinner ready hone pe hame bula lena okay?" Dad said.._

 _" Ok.." Purvi said and came out of the room..leaving dad and Kavin alone.._

 _" Sit down please..Chess khelte ho?" Dad asked sitting in front of the chess board.._

 _" Jee sir..khel leta hu.." he said Sitting in front of him.._

 _" Chalo phir ek ek baazi ho jaye..aur ussi bahane thodi Baatein bhi ho jayenge.."_

 _The game started..and both were soon engrossed in it.._

 _" Naam kya bataya tumne?"_

 _" Kavin..Kavin Khanna Sir.."_

 _" hmm..family mein kaun kaun hai?"_

 _" Mere parents, Grandparents,aur ek Bhai hai..woh sab delhi mein rehte hai..aur main yaha..Mumbai mein apne Bachpan ke dost ke sath.." Kavin said swiftly.._

 _" accha..agar main galat nahi hu toh tum bhi CID mein ho na?"_

 _" ha sir..Main Senior Inspector hu..Purvi aur main sath kaam karte hai.."_

 _" hmm..Chess kaafi accha khel lete ho.." dad said while making the next move.._

 _" Investigation ke liye dimaag fit rakhna padta hai sir..aur Chess se better kya option ho sakta hai?"_

 _" Game toh bohot jaldi khatam kar rahe ho tum..Jeetne ki bohot jaldi hai kya?" Dad smiled lightly.._

 _" jaldi nahi sir..Yeh..Check Aur Mate..Jeet gaya.." Kavin smiled at him.._

 _Purvi's dad smiled at him and Placed the chess board aside..._

 _" Nervous nahi ho ?"_

 _" Nahi sir..sach kahu toh maine jo expect kiya tha..ussey toh bohot zyada accha aap ne Muze treat kiya hai...aur nervous toh woh log hote hai jinko apne Abilities pe Bharosa nahi hota.." Kavin replied confidently.._

 _" Tumhari aankhein...brown hai..kehte hai ki brown ankhon wale logo pe vishwas nahi kiya jaa sakta..kyu? Tumhe kya lagta hai?" Purvi's dad asked a tricky ques._

 _" Sir Kehte toh yeh bhi hai ki Saarey Retired army Men bohot hi khadus hotey hai..Toh shayad uss brown ankhon wali baat mein utni hi sacchai hogi jitni iss baat mein hai.."_

 _Purvi's dad was delighted by his answer..he laughed at him a he smiled back.._

 _" Accha..waise Tumhe guns ka shauk hai?"_

 _" Jee sir..Muze Guns bohot pasand hai..Alag alag designs wali guns..alag alag calibours wali guns.."_

 _" Ohh I see..Ek min Ruko.." He got up and Went inside the other room..and when he came back..he had a Gun in his hand.._

 _" Yeh meri Service Gun hai.." He showed the gun to Kavin.._

 _" Bohot acchi hai Sir..Purane design ki hai na? Hmm..Interesting.." He replied Rubbing his chin lightly.._

 _Purvi's dad looked at him with a bit surprised look..he continued.._

 _" Maan lo agar maine abhi ke abhi iss gun se tumhe shoot kar diya toh?"_

 _Purvi's dad expected an answer like ' Sir main Purvi ke liye apni jaan de sakta hu' or ' Meri jaan apke hawale hai' or ' Main marne ke liye tayaar hu..' etc etc.._

 _In reply He said while laughing.." Sir that's practically Impossible..kyuki Main ek CID inspector hu aur aap ek army man reh chuke ho..apko muze maar ke kya milega? Aur woh illegal mana jayega woh alag.."_

 _Purvi's dad got impressed by his answer..and patted his shoulder..._

 _" Darr nahi lagta tumhe? Hmm..bahadur ho..chalo ek baat toh saaf hai ki Meri beti tumhare sath safe rahegi.."_

 _" Bilkul..Main khud chahe jitni bhi zakmein khalu..lekin Purvi ko ek kharoch tak nahi aane dunga.."_

 _" Pata hai maine yeh ans. Expect kiya tha tumse ki Main apni jaan de dunga ya phir main marr jaunga aisa hi kuch.."_

 _" Woh sab thoda zyada filmy nahi ho jata sir? Aur waise bhi..Main Purvi ke liye Jeena chahta hu..Kyuki maine Purvi ke sath hamesha rehne ka Promise kiya hai..agar aise beech mein Marr gaya toh promise khatam ho jayega..."_

 _" Kisse Promise Kiya hai?"_

 _" Apne aap se.." He smiled.._

 _Purvi's dad remained silent for a while..He understood what he wanted to.._

 _" Bas mujhe aur kuch nahi puchna..jo Janana tha woh maine jaan liya.."_

 _" Thank you Sir.."_

 _" Hmm..Very nice to meet you Kavin.." Purvi's dad smiled widely at him.._

 _" Same he...Ek min..aap ne muze mere naam se bulaya?"_

 _" haa..U heard it right..Aur ab tum bhi Muze Uncle kehke bula sakte ho.."_

 _" Thank you So much si..I mean Uncle.." He said shaking hand with him.._

 _" Chalo ab Chalke Purvi ko Yeh Baat batate hai..warna woh tension leti rahegi.."_

 _Both of them laughed at this..and both of them walked towards the living room..where Daadi, Mom, Srushti and Purvi were waiting for the dinner.._

 _Kavin walked down first and stood their silent pretending that something was wrong..Purvi got hell tensed.._

 _" Kavin..kya hua? Dad kya keh rahe the?"_

 _No reply..._

 _" Kavin beta..kya hua? Kuch galat hua kya?" Purvi's mom asked in concern.._

 _" Ohh god Kavin..For god's sake Kuch bolo! " Purvi yelled a bit in frustration.._

 _Just when ; Purvi's dad Came from behind smiling at them..stood near Kavin and Kept his hand on Kavin's Shoulder..looked at Purvi.._

 _" Buddy..wonderful choice..:) :) "_

 _Everybody Their Looked at both of them with shocked Expressions..Purvi came out first and asked.._

 _" Iska matlab..."_

 _" Ha beta..Muze Kavin Bohot pasand aya hai..he's really nice guy..and I'm sure ki woh tumhe bohot Khush rakhega.."_

 _Purvi ran and immediately hugged her father..and Whispered a Thank You..in his ears..In return her dad Gave a kiss on forehead.._

 _Everybody Had the dinner..with some more wonderful talks..and Soon it was time for Kavin to leave..he took leave from everyone and Purvi Came to Say bye to him.._

 _Out side the house..._

 _" Muze toh abhi tak Vishwas nahi ho raha Kavin..Tumne yeh sab Kaise kiya?"_

 _" Maine kaha tha na Tumse Purvi ki main sab thik kar dunga..Toh lo..kar diya.."_

 _" Lekin kaise? I mean Papa ko?"_

 _He stopped in the mid way..and held her hands in his..looked straight into her eyes and said.._

 _" Purvi..Main tumse bohot pyaar karta..itna jitna aaj tak maine kissi se nahi kiya..aur Muze bas hamesha hamesha tumhe apne paas rakhna hai..I wanna be with you forever..aur isiliye tumhare dad toh kya..main kissi bhi insaan ko mana sakta hu..Agar mujh mein tumse pyaar karne ki himmat hai..toh ussey Qubool karne ki bhi himmat hai..."_

 _She got tears in her eyes..and Just hugged him tightly..it was a long and deep hug..she wasn't ready to leave his embrace..he too held her tight in his arms.._

 _" Sahi kaha tha tumne..You made everything Perfect..I'm So Proud of You Kavin..So Proud of You..and always will.."_

 _" Thats all I want Purvi..Thats all I want.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Done with the Os..:) Likhte likhte Morning se Evening ho gayi..:p..Srushti Kaisa laga? Aur Shazz agar tumne padha hoga toh tum bhi batana ha..I'll be happy to get all your reviews..It was too simple..I know..But that the way I write..:) Once again a Very Happy Birthday Srushti and Shazz..:)**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa :)**


End file.
